


It's Better With the Devil

by Apollo55



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Lube, M/M, Risking It All, Sneaking Around, hos being hos, men moaning, stripping each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: Finn and Seth sneak out of a party for a better time.





	It's Better With the Devil

            After Raw went off the air, everyone headed to the hotel they were staying at. A room was rented out for a seemingly thrown together New Year’s Party. It was one of those things where you have to pretend you’re a nice person and gas everyone up, even if you would rather be home. Seth stood around laughing with coworkers, hoping he was at least presenting himself as genuine. He hoped they couldn’t tell he didn’t want to be there. He just wanted to go home. He could see Finn in a corner nursing a beer. They made eye contact. There was a smirked exchanged. Seth knew what it meant. At least he hoped he knew what it meant. He watched Finn leave the banquet room and disappear into the hall. He glanced down at his phone.

Finn: 532

            Seth smirked. This wasn’t their first time sneaking around at a work event. They’ve done it before, it never went too far. At most they’d make out like a couple teenagers and walk away when satisfied. They had boundaries, limitations, they never wanted to get too deep. They set up unwritten, unspoken rules. Seth realized that he was already playing a dangerous game, he didn’t want to overcomplicate things. He thought a few times of ending this whole thing, but here he was.

“Hey. Took you a while.”

“Yeah, Sasha stopped me to ask me a couple questions.”

“mmm” Finn nodded. “You look nice.”

“So, do you.”

            Seth grabbed Finn and pulled him into his chest. He wasn’t trying to romance him, but in this moment his judgment was clouded. The felling of Finn’s mouth and the way his fingers were ghosting on Seth’s waist, were making Seth question everything. He trailed his mouth down Finn’s neck, he stopped at Finn’s sternum. He made the conscious decision to see how far this night would go. He started removing his jacket. A pair of shocked blue eyes were on him.

“What are you doing?”

“I should have asked. Is it okay if I take my shirt off?”

“It’s fine.”

“How about yours?” Seth played at a button.

“Yes.”

            Seth drug his dull nails down Finn’s chest. He drug Finn by his waistband to the bed. He was getting dangerously close to the line they had drawn. He pushed Finn down with some dominance. He drew in a breath when he looked down at the face staring up at him. There was something different about the look on Finn’s face. There was some raw desire in his facial expression. Seth saw the smirk on Finn’s lips.

“You want to try something?”

“Like what?”

“I could blow you?”

“What?” Seth left out a nervous laugh.

“I could give you head?” Finn licked his lips.

“Fuck.” Seth’s chest tightened. “I don’t want to pressure you.”

“No pressure.” He had devilish glint in his eye.

            Finn maneuvered so that Seth was on the edge of bed nude. He positioned himself between Seth’s legs and licked up his shaft. Seth watched with wide eyes as Finn wrapped his lips around his cock. He made an unintelligible sound as Finn’s mouth lowered on him. He moaned and bucked his hips, encouraging Finn to keep going. He took a glance in a full-length mirror at what was going on. It was more of a turn on he he was impressed how deep Finn could take him. He looked down at the blue eyes staring up at him and moved to the clock. He had the tackiest thought to cum at exactly midnight, he wasn’t going to last. He looked at a black bottle on the night table. He was sure he knew what it was.

“Stop. Stop.” He heard Finn remove himself with a pop.

“Everything okay?”

“Fine. Is that lube?”

“Yeah. I left it out. Uh. I guess. I don’t know why.”

“I’m going to just dump it on my cock. I saw your ass in that mirror. I need to feel it on me.”

“mmm”

            Finn helped him lube himself up before he lowered himself onto Seth. He heard the light hissing Seth was making with each stroke. He could feel a lubed-up hand on his cock. He positioned himself so that Seth didn’t need to jerk him off. He wanted Seth’s hands to move his hips. He wanted the ever so slight dominance of Seth holding him in place while he bounced. He moaned into Seth’s ear as he came on his stomach. Seth himself moaned with each stroke. He felt Seth change the position. He naturally put his ass up for Seth. He moaned again at Seth pulling him back into his cock. He could feel Seth getting more precise with each stroke. He could hear his breathing change. He felt the coldness of Seth pulling out, followed by ribbons of hot cum hitting his ass. He looked up at Seth’s face expecting regrets.

Seth was still trying to catch his breath. He was aware that he was loud, that anyone on the other side of the door or wall could have heard them. He didn’t care. He wanted more. He looked down and Finn before collapsing next to him. He never had such a satisfied feeling after sex. He wasn’t sure if they should have been cuddling or what, he just knew he wanted to stay all night. He didn’t want to overstep their boundaries, but he wanted this feeling again. Seth looked at Finn’s face, he wasn’t sure what the look was that he was getting. It seemed almost smug.

“Fuck that was great.”

“It’s better with the devil, you know.”

“What?”

“The sex. It’s better when there’s a little risk involved.”

 

 


End file.
